The Story Of How Zoc And Hova Met!
by sdream33
Summary: Ok...so this is story is about how Zoc and Hova met and fell in love. Lucas Nickle is telling the story. ENJOY


**THE STORY OF HOW ZOC AND HOVA MET**

(Narrator- Lucas Nickle)

Ok...so it's been like...a year since I was shrunk and sent down with the ants. I learnt alot, like how ants carry 10 times their own weight and how they eat worm poop thats called Honeydew. Anyway...Hova told me alot of stories but there was one that I will always remember. She told me the story of how she and Zoc met and how they fell in love. So thats what I'm telling you...the story of how Zoc and Hova met.

It was about 7 years ago when Hova arrived at the ant colony along with her sister Anna. They were homeless ants with no place to go...and were lonely, hungry and lost. They didnt know they would come across this colony. Hova, being the fun girl she was, bounced around the place, trying to cheer up her little sister. But Anna was alot more mature then Hova, and didnt take anything funny.

''Oh come on sis!''Hova exclaimed, ''Something will turn up! But for now just have some fun and stop being such a stick in the mud!''

''Well SORRY, but Hova some of us are just not as crazy as you are!''Anna shouted as her older sister stood up angrily.

''NOW LISTEN HER ANNA! YOU DONT SHOUT AT ME! IM OLDER THAN YOU REMEMBER!'' Hova yelled angrily.

As Hova was saying this...a handsome ant was roaming around the area, looking for an item for his potion. This ant happened to be Zoc. He carried a staff that had a green crystal tied to the end. Zoc was a very powerful wizard, that protected the colony from any danger, solved the colonys problems and did whatever he could to look after everyone.

Zoc was looking for an ingredient...a very rare ingredient. It was a golden fire crystal that held the most power in the world. They existed around near the colony..but were very hard to find. He looked inbetween grass, behind leaves and even dug tunnels underground. But then, all of a sudden, he heard shouting coming from far in the distance. It sounded like 2 female ants arguing. 'Mabye I should go find these 2 girls..they could be in danger or needing help.' Zoc thought to himself. So he dashed over to where his instinct told him the girls were.

''Honestly Hova! How can you be happy on a day like this!'' Anna said angrily whilst Zoc approached them.

''Urm...hello? Can I help you girls?'' Zoc asked politely.

''Oh urm! Hi'' Hova said whilst turning towards Zoc. ''Ask my sister the stick in the mud...she'll tell you!''

Zoc tried not to laugh at what this ant had just said. This girl was funny...and he seemed to like her.

''SIS! Sorry about her shes SUPER annoying! Ok im Anna and thats my older sister Hova. Our colony got destroyed and all of the ants that survived had to leave the colony. Our parents died and we have nowhere to go. Do you know a place?'' Anna explained their situation as sweetly as she could, because Anna wanted to try and sweet talk him into finding them a place to stay.

'Geesh Anna is mean to her sister Hova! Its like she hates her!' Zoc thought.

''I do know a place...if you two would help me do something, I will take you 2 to my house and you girls can stay with me.''

''You would let us stay?!'' Hova questioned. She was now interested with this ant...he seemed nice.

''Yes!'' Zoc exclaimed, ''Yes, I would''

''Ok well thankyou. So what would you like us to do for you urm...urm.'' Anna asked gratefully.

''Oh I'm sorry I didnt tell you my name! Im Zoc.''

''COOL NAME!''Hova exclaimed. ''It sounds like a wizard name!''

Zoc began to chuckle at what Hova had just said. ''Thats because it is Hova..I'm a wizard.''

''AWESOME!''Hova said excitedly. ''Were going to be staying with a wizard! Im so excited.''

''So girls...I need you to help me find a really rare ingriedient for my potion.''Zoc said, alot more serious now..

''Cool! Whats the ingridient Zoc?'' Anna asked politely.

''Its a golden fire crystal. One of the rarest ingredients in the world. They are located around here. We just need to dig tunnels and try and find it. Got it girls?''

''GOT IT!'' Both the girls said exciteldly.


End file.
